


Playmates

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister - Freeform, Child, Children, Other, Young, playmates, smol babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Ethan notices Jacob looking rather upset during his play date with Henry and Evie.





	

Three year olds aren't known to be capable of sharing; Ethan knew this all too well. Every day he bared witness to the fits and tantrums his children had and every day he had to find some way to soothe them. Though today's argument was much different. 

Ethan sat, cup of mostly cold tea in hand, and watched as Jacob pouted. Pouted! He had never seen such a thing from the boy. Usually, when he was upset, he would hit, push, or simply take what it was he wanted. Yet, judging from his detached actions, it wasn't a toy he was seeking but a person. 

Yes, little Evie wasn't paying him any attention. Instead she focused on her quiet play with her new friend, Henry. With him being quite a bit older and Evie being a much more subdue child, they got along nicely. Together they were building block towers, creating stories for her dollies that lived in said towers, all without Jacob. 

Ethan went to go and try to soothe the boy, either by offering to play with him or by getting Evie to include him. But as he scooped the boy up a few tears rolled down his flushing cheeks. Jacob told papa that Evie wasn't letting him play, she said he wasn't any fun to play with. Well this wouldn't do. 

His son took a few minutes to be upset, tears falling on Ethan's shoulder as he cradled the boy. Then Ethan explained to him what he could do. Perhaps if he let Evie tell him how to play she would be more interested. Maybe he is just a bit too rough with his sister? Did he ever think of that. Jacob shakes his head and tells papa he doesn't think Evie will want to play. Ethan dries the last of his tears and bring him back into the play room, telling Evie that it's Jacobs turn to use the blocks. As expected, she protests; why don't they use them together then? Jacob will do whatever she says, won't he? His little cheeks puff up as he nods and attempts to squirm his way out of papas arms. 

Evie is hesitant to say anything but Henry simply smiles and invites her brother to play with them. What a sweet child he is...at least there is one person who can understand Ethan's strange twins.


End file.
